he start living the life he'd imagined
by LastMelodya
Summary: Levi tak percaya kebahagiaan, tapi ia hampir menemukannya pada sosok Hanji yang berantakan. [ levi/hanji; untuk #SecretValentine2018 ]


**Disclaimer** : All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning** : au, dramasss, miss typo(s), and other stuffs.

 **Note** : teruntuk my secret valentine, pemilik nomor urut 36 :") hai, kamu, tbh, rasa-rasanya saya kenal kamu, deh. karena di list deskrip, dua otp kita sama! so, heyyy apakah kamu benar orang yang saya pikirkan? 8)

btw, untuk yang sudah mampir, selamat membaca!

* * *

 **he start living the life he'd imagined**

 **.**

* * *

i.

Hanji yang pertama kali dilihat Levi begitu lekat dengan _overall_ kusam dan _boots_ cokelat yang solnya hampir terbuka. Ia memanggul gitar di punggung dan pemandangan seperti inilah yang kemudian Levi lihat hingga berwaktu-waktu kemudian. Hingga ia mampu menatap mata Hanji lebih dalam dari hanya sekadar memandang, hingga ia mampu berbicara satu dua patah kata yang dititipkan dosen manajemen musik kepada Hanji, hingga ia mampu berbisik pada dunia, bahwa Hanji yang urakan itu, memiliki bakat yang begitu indah pada jari-jemarinya yang memetik gitar, lebih indah dari musik yang Levi cipta melalui tuts pianonya. Dan Levi, yang penuh akan segala uar sarkasme, diam-diam, menyukainya.

Sangat menyukainya.

Tapi, tidak. Levi tak akan bilang siapa-siapa. Hanji lebih indah jika ia simpan di sudut otaknya, di sela komponen nada dan alun-alun piano. Levi terbiasa hidup tanpa emotif. Ia tak menyukai hidupnya. Ia tak menyukai keluarganya. Satu-satunya hal yang Levi sukai adalah piano (dan sekarang, Hanji menjadi dua hal di antaranya).

Mata Hanji terlalu terang, bagi Levi. Mata itu menaut jauh dan terlalu menjanjikan kebahagiaan. Dan Levi takut, kalau saja kebahagiaan di balik kacamata yang adakalanya melorot di hidung itu hanyalah kamuflase.

Levi tak percaya kebahagiaan, tapi ia hampir menemukannya pada sosok Hanji yang berantakan. Yang tak pernah berkata dalam batas manis, yang tak pernah pergi tanpa rambut yang diikat rapi; tak sempurna. Hanji-nya tak sempurna.

Maka Levi memutuskan, tetap menyukai dalam diam.

.

* * *

ii.

Jika ada hal yang tak Levi sukai dari Hanji, mungkin itu adalah suaranya.

Suara Hanji terlampau berisik, tak pernah ditata walau hanya sepatah dua patah kata. Hanji tak suka memberi intonasi di setiap ujarannya—kecuali naik, naik, dan naik. Ia lupa paraton, tanda baca, dan segala hal yang perlu diperhatikan setiap berinteraksi. Hanji juga buruk ketika menyanyi. Bakatnya hanyalah bermain musik, bukan untuk memainkan suara. Maka ia tak akan mau ketika orang-orang memintanya bernyanyi. Ia bilang, "Aku ini cuma pemetik, bukan pengalun suara. Mau mati karena mendengar aku bernyanyi?" Dan terkadang, hal itu yang akan Levi ingat, hingga membuatnya sedikit mendengus dalam senyum yang diam-diam, tak terbaca, terlalu tertutup. Dan mengumpati pikirannya yang tak bisa berhenti, "Terkadang, aku ingin mendengar suaranya bernyanyi."

Tapi Levi adalah Levi. Yang tak bisa bermanis kecap barang sedikit, tak bisa tersenyum barang sesudut bibir, di depan Hanji. Kenyamanannya adalah menguar sarkasme pada si gadis. Mengacak rambut yang terlampau kasar dan mengetuk kening luasnya. Mungkin, dengan satu-dua curi sentuh. Di pelipisnya, atau pipinya. Atau, lengannya. Merasakan hangat yang membuatnya tak nyaman, namun sangat menyenangkan.

Baginya, Hanji adalah ketidaksempurnaannya yang sempurna.

.

* * *

iii.

Bahwa kata sempurna begitu jauh bagi Levi, itu benar.

Ia tumbuh dalam keluarga yang tidak sempurna. Ibunya pergi semenjak ia belum mengenal siapa dirinya. Ayahnya berubah menjadi pribadi yang kasar dan tak punya atensi mengurus anak. Maka Levi terbiasa akan ekspresi kasar dan wajah hambar. Tak ada yang mengenalkannya pada tawa hangat, mimpi-mimpi, cerita di malam hari. Levi mungkin hanya mendengar umpatan hingga usianya cukup untuk membalas umpatan itu. Ia dan ayahnya—Kenny Ackerman—hidup dalam formalitas ayah-anak yang begitu retas. Terlampau berbatas. Setidaknya, Levi menganggapnya Ayah karena ia masih memberinya tempat tinggal, juga tanggung jawab akan edukasi. Levi dibebaskan memilih hidup dan mimpinya (yang ia cari sendiri). Mungkin karena itulah, sampai sekarang, Levi masih bertahan hidup bersama Kenny. Dalam relasi stagnan "ayah-anak" yang akhirnya bisa ia terima. Mungkin juga, karena itulah mengapa Levi diam saja ketika tiba-tiba Kenny mendatangi kamarnya suatu malam. Tubuhnya bebas dari bau alkohol, namun matanya lelah dengan gigi hitam bekas kerak kopi.

Lalu berkata, "Bolehkah aku menyusun kebahagiaan lagi?"

"Apa maksudmu."

Kenny tak membuang-buang waktu.

"Aku bertemu seseorang. Yang mungkin, bisa menjadi pengganti ibumu."

Levi tak punya perasaan apa-apa selain kosong. Bukan, bukan kosong karena kecewa. Karena Levi terlampau tak peduli dan tak punya emotif lagi akan perasaan ayahnya.

Maka ia menjawab. "Kau tak perlu izinku."

Kenny sekilas, memandang dengan senyum di mata. Berkata semacam, "kita akan menemuinya nanti" dan keluar dari kamar Levi.

.

* * *

iv.

Levi tak punya banyak alasan untuk bicara banyak pada Hanji. Selain tentang tugas-tugas pengantar ilmu musik mereka yang sama, atau sapa-sapa seringnya dimulai Hanji. Tapi, hari itu, mereka melakukannya. Kesempatan membawanya pada konversasi lama yang membuat Levi mampu menatap Hanji lebih lekat, lebih dekat. Kepada mata yang ternyata lebih cokelat dari yang Levi kira, kepada ekspresifnya yang begitu kaya di setiap ujaran yang gadis itu uarkan.

Hanji bilang, "Ayahku tak suka aku bermain musik, karena itu ia mengusirku pergi dari rumah. Jadi, aku pergi saja. Empat hari aku hidup jadi pengamen jalanan, tapi kemudian Ibu datang, menyusulku." Ia tertawa pelan. "Sejak itulah, kami memilih hidup berpisah dari Ayah."

Hanji mengatakannya begitu kasual, seolah tak ada beban yang ia panggul ketika mengujarkannya. Matanya selalu menguarkan senyum, hal yang tak pernah bisa Levi hindari dari pancarannya.

Hanji, selalu memberikan hal-hal yang membuat Levi ingin memandang lebih lama.

Ingin bertahan lebih lama.

"Kalau keluargamu ... Levi?"

Hanji bertanya ketika Levi hanya diam memandanginya. Ada kilas keraguan, di balik sienna yang menatapnya lurus. Tapi Hanji selalu bisa meluluhkan semua itu, meyakinkan hal-hal yang terujar dari pengecapnya.

Ketika itu, Levi ingin mengatakan semuanya. Ia ingin membagi satu hal penting dalam hidupnya, kepada seseorang. Seseorang yang ia percaya, yang membuat Levi mampu berpikir, bahwa masih ada masa depan pada hidupnya.

Maka, Levi menceritakannya.

Semuanya.

Tentang ibunya yang tak pernah ia ingat baik, tentang Kenny yang tak lagi seperti Ayah, tentang ia, yang menjalani hidup tanpa tahu arti keluarga.

Ketika itu, Hanji menatapnya lekat. Terlalu lekat hingga Levi tak mampu membaca arti tatap-tatapnya. Ada sesuatu, yang mungkin saja Levi lewatkan.

"Bersyukurlah, Levi." Ia mengatakannya seperti bukan Hanji. "Bersyukurlah karena hidup masih berbaik hati pada kita."

Satu yang Levi sadari, Hanji tak tersenyum saat mengatakannya.

.

* * *

v.

"Hujan."

Malam di mana musim penghujan datang, dan jadwal kampus begitu padat hingga mereka harus pulang begitu larut.

Levi menatap Hanji yang mengadah dan mengangkat tangannya, menjulurkannya, menangkap air hujan yang turun dari tepi-tepi atap pintu luar jurusan. Gitar masih pada punggungnya, seperti label permanen yang tak bisa dipisahkan dari sosok gadis itu.

"Kau suka hujan, Levi?"

 _Tidak_. Levi menjawab dalam hati. Ia tak menyukai apa pun. Hujan, panas, salju. Hanya saja, menatap Hanji yang bermain-main hujan, hampir mengubah pemikirannya.

"Tidak." Akhirnya Levi menjawab. "Merepotkan."

Gadis itu tertawa kencang, sampai mengusap-usap sudut matanya yang berair. Ia berbalik kemudian, memandang Levi yang sejak tadi berdiri stagnan di sampingnya.

"Kau memang orang kaku, ya," Hanji masih tertawa. "Seharusnya aku tak menyukaimu."

Levi memotong dengan tatapan tajam di kelam matanya. Ada sengat yang kemudian datang kepada rongga dadanya.

Harusnya, Levi mampu menahan ucapan ini. "Kau menyukaiku?"

Tapi, pengecapnya melontar lebih dahulu. Disusul sisa tawa Hanji yang tergantikan senyum-senyum kecil. Hanji mengalihkan tatapan, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap lagi, masih mencerna atas tangkap-tangkap kalimat tanya Levi.

 _Kau menyukaiku?_

Sisa yang Levi ingat, adalah hujan yang mereda, jemari dingin Hanji di pergelangan tangannya, dan satu kecup hangat di pipi kirinya.

"Kuanggap itu pertanyaan retoris, Levi."

.

* * *

vi.

Semenjak itu, di sela-sela hujan yang menderas, terkadang Levi mencari-cari Hanji, menemukannya tengah menatap hujan dan memainkan rintik-rintiknya.

Kemudian Levi akan menarik tangan itu, menyusupkan jemarinya pada jemari kurus Hanji, dan menariknya berjalan di bawah hujan.

"Kau tahu, mungkin aku bisa menyukai hujan," ujarnya di sela langkah.

Hanji mengayunkan tangan mereka, mencipta detak baru yang datang lebih menggebu. "Hu-um?"

"Kalau kau terus di sini, mata empat."

Hujan masih turun, tubuh mereka kuyup. Namun, ada hangat yang menjalar di antara gigil yang dibawa rintik hujan, ketika Levi, untuk pertama kalinya, mengecup bibir Hanji.

.

* * *

vii.

Yang Levi tak tahu adalah, di antara kecup hangat itu, ada gigil yang makin kentara pada diri Hanji.

Yang Levi tak tahu.

.

* * *

viii.

"Levi, kau percaya takdir?"

Hanji berkata, di bawahnya lampu kota menghias tak terbatas. Hujan lelah turun, maka yang tersisa hanyalah genang-genang kotor yang membuat sepatu semakin lusuh.

"Bisa ya, bisa tidak."

"Bagaimana dengan pertemuan kita?"

Levi menoleh, menangkap mata Hanji dalam satu tatap intim. Ia punya sejuta kata untuk dideskripsikan, tidak, lebih dari itu. Tentang pertemuan mereka, tentang atensi Levi yang nyatanya sudah lebih dari itu.

"Apakah kau menganggap ini takdir juga, Levi?"

Dibanding takdir, Levi menganggap Hanji hadiah. Pemberian semesta di antara hidupnya yang tak punya arti. Ia datang dengan segala keanehannya. Presensi eksentrik yang tak akan pernah bisa diganti siapa pun.

Levi menjawabnya. "Kau lebih dari itu."

Mungkin Hanji tak mengerti, seberapa besar kuantitas emotif yang Levi punya untuknya. Di antara tatap-tatap yang diberikan Hanji, tawanya yang selalu memberi hiburan tersendiri, matanya yang indah, gitarnya yang mengalun syahdu, semua itu, tak bisa Levi perhitungkan.

Ia ingin memilikinya untuk sendiri.

"Kalau aku, sangat percaya takdir, Levi." Hanji meracau kembali. "Takdir baik, takdir buruk, mana yang kaupilih?"

Levi tak menjawabnya. Tidak. Sebab ketika Levi memerhatikan, ada yang berbeda. Di mata Hanji. Racauannya yang berbeda, terlalu berat. Atau, tawanya yang semakin jarang muncul.

"Tapi yang pasti, aku mencintaimu, Levi."

Aku juga, Levi berucap dalam hati. Menariknya mendekat, memberi ciuman panjang.

Saat itu, Levi ingin menanyakannya pada Hanji. Ada apa, mengapa segalanya terasa begitu berbeda? Hanya saja, ego mencegahnya. Levi terlalu sibuk dengan ciumannya.

 _Masih ada hari esok._

.

* * *

ix.

Namun, nyatanya, hari esok itu tak pernah ada.

Hanji menghilang. Segala kontak dan jejaknya menghilang. Levi tak bisa menemukannya di mana-mana. Kampus, bukit bintang, rumahnya. Presensi Hanji hilang begitu saja.

Levi tak mengerti apa yang salah. Hanji yang berbohong, ia yang terlampau bodoh, atau ia yang protektif dan Hanji tak menyukainya. Tapi, seingat Levi, mereka masih bergenggaman ketika semalam Levi mengantar Hanji pulang. Hanji masih berbisik di telinganya, mengatakan cinta berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi. Levi masih merasakan jujurnya kecupan hangat Hanji di bibirnya, yang erat, dan tak terlupakan. Levi masih mengingat semuanya. Semuanya.

Ia tak berhasil menemukan kesalahan.

Namun Hanji pergi.

Meninggalkannya, yang sudah memberikan segalanya; kepercayaan, kehidupan, kepada Hanji.

Levi ingin membenci dirinya sendiri.

Levi ingin membenci hidupnya lagi.

.

* * *

x.

Surat itu datang satu hari kemudian. Bertanggal hari yang sama, tertanda satu nama yang ia rindukan.

 _Aku begitu percaya takdir, Levi. Takdir baik, pun takdir buruk._

 _Tapi Tuhan memilihkan takdir buruk untukku, untukmu—untuk kita. Sampai aku ragu, apakah seharusnya aku tak memercayai takdir saja sekalian?_

Levi menghela napas, membiarkan sesak membunuh dadanya.

 _Maaf karena menghilang begitu saja. Ini untuk kebaikan kita, Levi. Ini untuk kebaikan orang-orang di sekitar kita._

 _Jangan marah padaku, ya. Karena aku tak bisa melihatnya. Aku mencintaimu. Apa pun kondisi kita nanti, aku tetap mencintaimu._

 _-Hanji_

.

* * *

xi.

Ketika hari itu datang, Levi begitu cepat menemukannya.

Ia tak memakai _overall_ kusam, juga _boots_ cokelat yang solnya hampir terbuka. Ia memakai gaun ivory dengan lengan-lengan yang terbuka. Punggungnya terlihat kecil, tanpa gitar besar di sana. Terlalu feminin, terlalu menyilaukan. Sebanding dengan cahaya matanya yang hampir-hampir tak Levi kenal.

Levi kira rasanya akan lebih sakit dari ini. Namun, melihat senyum tulusnya mengembang setelah sumpah setia dibacakan, Levi merasakannya, hal lain yang lebih penting dari rasa sakit akan sesak-sesak di hatinya; kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan yang tak hanya milik mereka, namun juga milik orang-orang terdekat mereka.

Kenny Ackerman berdiri gagah di atas altar. Tersenyum, membuat Levi bertanya-tanya, kapan terakhir kali ia melihat ayahnya tersenyum? Di sebelahnya, seorang wanita dewasa mendampinginya. Ikut tersenyum di dalam genggamannya. Rambutnya cokelat gelap, sedikit kerut di bawah mata tak membuatnya terlihat tua. Garis senyumnya mengingatkan Levi akan seseorang. Seseorang yang mengajarkan Levi begitu banyak hal.

Ia akan mempunyai Ibu lagi. Kini, keluarganya utuh kembali. Levi dapat memprediksi bahwa wanita itu dapat mengubah sifat keras ayahnya. Wanita itu, akan dengan sangat baik, mampu menggantikan posisi ibunya.

Mungkin, pada akhirnya, hidup membawa Levi pada kehidupan yang lebih baik; kembali belajar menjadi bagian dari sebuah keluarga—Ayah, Ibu, dan bonus satu adik perempuan, yang seusianya.

Adik yang akan (dan pernah) dicintainya.

.

* * *

(" _Aku pernah memimpikanmu memakai nama belakang yang sama denganku."_

 _"Bukankah mimpimu itu terwujud?"_

 _"Ya, tapi tidak. Tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini."_

 _"Kalau begitu, buatlah mimpi baru, bersama perempuan yang bukan aku, Levi-nii"_ )

.

 _Tapi aku mencintaimu._

 _Aku hanya mencintaimu, Hanji_.

.

.

 **(end.)**


End file.
